


Craving

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Anti, Choking, Coming Inside, F/F, F/M, Female!jacksepticeye egos, Filling Kink, Gore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Sub!Anti, Sub!Dark, all of them are girls and they will appear later on, cum playing, dom!anti, dom!wilford, fem!Anti, female!Anti, this is just heavy porn, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: I was craving for some female!Anti action so here it is have fun.(Shameless porn, will be updated soon)





	Craving

The thing about her was that she was...

_Irresistible._

It was... _impossible_ to say no to her.

The way she intoxicated everyone when she moved, when she talked, voice like silk on naked skin, making the shivers come in full force, threatening and so _smooth_ , so unlike her.

She was madness, the voice of a siren, ready to enchant you and then kill you under her sharp nails.

She was from another world.

Another fucking universe.

She knew how to pull the strings, she had everyone under her leash.

And she didn't let go.

 

\---------

 

" _Dark_ ~"

Her voice alone took him out of his focus.

"Anti, I'm working" Dark said, coldly, but even the coldest ice couldn't cool the flame she sparkled anywhere she went.

" _Dark... I want you...~_ " she whispered, her heels making a sound as she came closer, always so slowly, always so tantalizing. She did it on propose.

And he fell for it _every time_.

She stopped walking when she reached his chair. He pretended not to know, but the words in front of him held no meaning anymore. They were nothing but a blur while his mind got busy with _something else._

_Sly fingers._

_Sharp nails._

_Soft breathing._

_Surrounding his throat._

_Scratching his jaw._

_Against his ear._

"Dark...~"

Someone as _demonic_ , as _sinful_ and _evil_ as Anti should not have this voice.

Not this softness.

Not this sweetness.

He was so _weak_ for her.

A new scratch down his adam apple and he was done.

And she knew she had won.

Dark swallowed thick, head leaning back, eyes closing. His heart, speeding up as she made her way around the chair, was a constant reminder of the danger.

Danger that made everything so much more fun.

She let go from his neck and began undoing his coat and shirt, and only then he authorized himself to lower his head and look.

And it did not disappoint.

_Anti. Her short green hair, falling over her face ever so lightly. Black lipstick, against her pale skin, so pale it was almost blue, with death, and with life. Piercings that showed of from her tongue, poking out from the corner of her mouth. To any fool, it was a sign of concentration. To Dark, and he knew her very well, she was just showing off. Her eyes, ever so green, focused on his chest, glistening with lust for sex or lust for blood, he could never tell. The red, going down her neck into her black, lacy bra, showing the line of her small boobs. Hips wide, bony, covered with nothing more than a skirt that was way too flowy for someone like her, and yet, it was her favorite. Underneath, stockings that tied to her (probably) black lacy panties, and went all the way down to her feet, covered in black high heels that now hid underneath Dark's desk as she straddled him over his chair._

She was a _beast_ and she _knew it_.

He didn't _dare_ touch her.

Anti lifted her head when he was completely open and vulnerable. That was like she liked her pray. _Easy_.

Her hand was stroking him to full hardness, and he didn't dare talk, moan, speak. He stared at her while his brain was consumed by lust and his feelings were consumed by _her_.

" _Dark_ " she mumbled, almost in a whine, as if she was needy. Her eyes were black, black with lust, she was biting her lip, and stroking him, sliding her thumb over his slit, moving her hand with so much knowledge. She showed herself weak, but he knew her truth. When he didn't react, she came close. Capturing his lips with hers, kissing him hard and wet and messy, grabbing his hands and putting them where she wanted them. One on her neck, another down her pussy, that he now knew was clear of obstacles.

_She was pinning the stockings onto her own skin, the little bitch._

He wanted to call her a whore. Oh how _much_ he did. His hand squeezed her neck and she whimpered into his mouth, grinding against the finger he kept over her clit. Her free hand now gripped onto his hair, keeping the kiss hot and intense, until she had had enough.

He wanted to call her all types of things, but he lacked in courage.

He knew she wouldn't appreciate his boldness.

She never did.

Eventually, she had enough of her own teasing. She grabbed his hand from her pussy and put it on her boob, carelessly, but moaned into his mouth when he teased her pierced nipple. Didn't matter. She lifted herself over his lap and lined up with his cock, sliding down and groaning into his mouth as he sucked in a breath.

No sound, like she liked it.

" _Dark~!"_ she whined this time, both hands gripping onto his biceps over his coat, sharp nails digging through the fabric and into his skin as they usually did. His head fell back and his eyes remained closed as he held himself back, one hand squeezing her throat, the other teasing her nipple over her bra, all while she moaned and took control, her face finding its place against his neck, her hips moving up and down with no preparation, barely lubed from hers and his precum.

How she liked it. _Dry and painful._

_Quick and raw._

_The highest of the animalistic pleasure._

She came once, twice, squirting around him, bouncing and moaning, back arching or curling up, body trembling and sweaty, desperate for more and more and more.

He came after her third orgasm, letting out a weak grunt as he gripped both her neck and her boob, thrusting into her as he let his orgasm finish, filling her up and listening to her desperate cries, one hand gripping his arm as the other rubbed her clit desperately, pulling a fourth orgasm out of herself.

He felt exhausted, and she felt so good.

" _Thank you Dark~_ " she whispered against his mouth, stealing another kiss from him, before pulling off from him. He looked down, seeing her slid a vibrator inside her, to keep from leaking.

He almost groaned out loud, but luckily stood quiet. She was _disgusting._

A _whore._

_A bitch._

_She didn't deserve him._

_He was much more than she was._

She climbed off him and left, as if she wasn't filled with his cum, as if she hadn't just come four times, as if she had just passed by to say hello.

Anti...

_Fuck her._

\----------------

 

To him, she was a lass.

So pretty, so showy, so whiny and needy.

She loved to beg.

She loved to act.

He loved her for it.

Wilford could identify those heels _anywhere_.

Stepping firm but ever so gently, assertive but oh so vulnerable, ready for it, coming for _him._

Anti was a pretty lass, she was.

Always showing so much skin, almost begging for it. She loved it. He loved it. They worked somehow. Anti and Wilford? They didn't have much in common.

But the need for sex and the want for blood could be one of the reasons they somehow connected.

She walked into his room like a cat wanting attention.

The door opened slow, her hand sliding over the door, then a leg showing from the crack, then her head and body following, opening just enough for her to slide through and close the door again.

He pretended not to hear or see it from his bed, because that was how she liked it. And he was a gentleman.

But the words in the book he had been reading meant _nothing_ against the sound of her heels being removed, then her skirt falling down, her bra being unstrapped, her stockings being pulled off, leaving her naked on his doorstep.

She then knocked on his door, from within of course, and he lifted his head, raising an eyebrow and checking her.

Her silky skin, the blood down her chest, the piercings poking out of her delicate pink nipples, the hair falling over her face, bottom lip bitten, makeup always on point, hands behind her back, hiding her nails, legs crossed to pretend she didn't want to show off fully.

Wilford was already interested, but he had no hurry.

He returned his eyes to the book, but his attention was fully on her and she knew. She walked to him, slowly, one foot at a time, and then stopped by the edge of the bed, kneeling down slowly and looking up at him.

"Wilford _please_ "

She then placed a remote control next to him, and lowered her head, resting her forehead against the bed, her hands moving to her front. He looked down, closed the book and picked up the remote, turning it to the highest setting.

Next to him, she whimpered, her legs spread and she shivered furiously, arm moving from where he could look.

Probably rubbing herself.

 _"Wilford Wilford please please~"_ she begged, more, louder, clearer, and he lowered the settings to the middle. She whimpered, both in frustration and in relief. She hadn’t reached her climax yet.

"Over the bed" he said, with no ceremony, and she nodded almost immediately, climbing over the bed on her hands and knees, straddling his legs and then looking up at him.

Her green eyes so wide and glistening with need, with lust, so dark and lustful.

He knew exactly what she wanted.

And he _always_ craved.

Sitting up, Wilford told her to move to the side. She did, not straddling anymore, but standing in the middle of the bed on her fours. He reached for her pussy, not at all careful, and felt around for the vibrator in her. She tensed up, and immediately moaned as he slid his finger next to it inside her.

She was wet, filled with someone's cum. The dirty whore.

"Who?" he asked, coldly, pulling his finger out, and she trembled before answering.

"Who do you think?" she smirked, just a bit, but it was enough to make him know what she wanted.

Wilford took off his suspenders, before he grabbed her hands and tied them to her back, making her fall face first onto the bed. She groaned, turning her face, as he tied her up, before undoing his pants and moving behind her.

She knew that wasn't how she should speak to him if she wanted to get what she craved.

He grabbed her by her hair, lifting her face and back up, and she whined, back arching even more, slit on the throat becoming uncomfortable. Then, he reached out with his free hand and removed the vibrator, and she gasped.

"No no no no!" she whined, groaned out, trashing under him as he spread her legs, opening her pussy and letting it all drip out. "No! NO WILFORD STOP!" she trashed, but he pulled her hair harder until she was kneeling again, and fucked her with two of his fingers, emptying her out.

A dry sob came out of her mouth as he fucked her quick with two fingers, holding her up on her knees by her hair, watching his bed get soaked with the cum leaving her.

"That's what you get when you answer me" he whispered against her ear, rubbing her clit with one of his free fingers, watching as she sobbed, her own precum cleaning her pussy, making her empty again.

"F-fuck you" she mumbled, body arching as she came close to her orgasm, gasps leaving her mouth. "I fu-fucking hat-te you"

"Do you now?" Wilford smirked and pulled his fingers off, letting her head go and watching as she fell again, face into the mattress, ass in the air, legs spread as she leaked.

Only then Wilford leaned over her, holding her waist and thrusting inside her.

She came right away, whimpering against the mattress and pushing back against him, clenching around his cock and leaking around him. He squeezed her waist and moved, kissing her back slowly, the sound of her frustrated sobs like music to his ears, specially when they mixed with pleasure ones.

He thrusted inside her as if she was his own doll. She remained still for most part, only rocking her hips sometimes, whining and moaning and sobbing against the pillows, hands tied behind her back, legs spread as wide as they could.

And when Wilford came close, his stomach tightening and his cock leaking inside her, he bit down her shoulder, making a bloody mark on it and coming at the sound of her strangled moan as she came around him as well.

He filled her up, nice and good, and she calmed down from her frustration, quieting down as she was filled up, hands closing into fists against her back.

She didn't deserve it, and Wilford knew it, but he grabbed the vibrator anyway and slid it inside her after pulling out. He then untied her and stepped back, dressing up once more and watching as she laid down, checking for the vibrator and then looking at him, eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you" she mumbled, and he smirked.

"You didn't respect me, doll"

She got out of his bed, grabbing her clothes and leaving his room like that.

_Pissed._

_Naked._

_Waving her bubble ass, bouncy boobs and wide hips through the hallways of the Iplier manor._

_Then right back to her house._

_Careless and wild, because she was powerful._

_And she knew that._

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, congrats. I love you. Take care.


End file.
